


these battle scars (don't look like they're fading)

by sunsofmars (sun_fey)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Alvarez Teikoku | Alvarez Empire Arc, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_fey/pseuds/sunsofmars
Summary: gray, natsu, and their scars.(title from battle scars by lupe fiasco)
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Slayers Week 2020





	these battle scars (don't look like they're fading)

**Author's Note:**

> slayers week day #1
> 
> prompt: scars
> 
> this one is late......bc I was debating on whether I was even doing this event or not
> 
> but I ultimately decided to, in the end
> 
> enjoy

Gray and Natsu both had a lot of scars. 

Some were from accidents, or stupid stunts and pranks. A few were even from each other, when they brawled or trained.

But the majority of them were from battles with enemies. 

There were a few that were minor, that didn't have much memory behind them, and others that were reminders of their survival.

Sometimes, the scar on Gray's abdomen, the one from where he tried to commit suicide, still throbbed in the same way it did when that sword went through his stomach. Natsu's cheek and jaw ached from time to time whenever he flexed it, even now.

On some days, Gray avoided stripping as much as he possible could, so he couldn't show off how ugly his torso looked. For a year, Natsu couldn't look into a mirror because of how hideous he felt.

When they started their relationship, they kept these things from each other, in fear that the other wouldn't understand. But once they uncovered their issues, they tried to work through them together. 

Every morning, Gray and Natsu had a ritual: they would wake up, kiss each other's scars, and remind one another that they were beautiful regardless, that their scars might've been permanent, but would fade with time. 

With those reminders, eventually, Natsu was able to look at his reflection and not be disgusted with himself, and Gray's restriction on his habit lifted, and was back to walking around in his underwear. 

Even after the scars were nothing more than blemishes, the two of them continued their daily habit, letting each other know that no matter how they looked, they would still love each other anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> damn bitch that was short as FUCK 
> 
> I don't like the end much......but hey
> 
> hope you liked it!!!!!
> 
> ([tumblr](https://sunsofmars.tumblr.com/))


End file.
